Monsters Don't Stand A Chance Against Aliens
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Zombozo gets his bluff called when he kidnaps Alice and Megan and three aliens come to their rescue.


**Just another story that came to my mind one day. I only own Megan and Alice. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise, and Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.**

 **Also, major spoilers for the Ben 10 episode "The Last Laugh."**

* * *

 **Monsters Don't Stand A Chance Against Aliens**

Rachel raced about frantically looking for Megan and Alice. She couldn't find her two nieces anywhere and Rook was also unable to find them at the Mansion. Rachel kept driving around, searching. She was now getting worried when Sasha had called her and said Alice and Megan were missing from the library after three freaks had attacked and from what the kids at the library had said, taken the two girls. Both Sasha and Stacy were calling everywhere, but with no luck. Ben then called in, saying he noticed something odd on the outskirts of the older section of town that looked like a hastily constructed building, but it was kind of hidden unless you had a good eye.

"There's no rickety buildings like that in the old section of town," said Rachel. "Did you look into it?"

"Yeah, but there wasn't anything besides a couple kid's necklaces I brought over to Sasha and Stacy, who recognized them as the necklaces the girls had made at the library the other day," said Ben.

"Which means they might not be in town," said Rachel as her spirits sank. "Did you see anything else?"

"Nothing else. Not even Grandpa and the Plumber team could find anything," the teen hero said apologetically.

Rachel felt tears start falling and she sniffled a little before her resolve hardened. "Can…can you have them look again?" she asked gently. "There must be something there that's hiding. Something!"

Ben heard the anguish in her voice. "We'll look again," he promised.

She nodded and hung up, driving to the next couple towns that were near Staybrook, even driving over to San Diego and Los Angeles, which were a ways away, but that didn't matter to her as much as getting her nieces back.

While they were searching, Megan and Alice were facing their kidnapper, Zombozo, who was trying to scare them to power up his fear machine once more, this time hoping to scare people telepathically, which would give him even more power. "Ready to get scared, pipsqueaks?" Zombozo asked, laughing cruelly.

Megan glared at him. "My daddy and uncle Vamps can out scare you any day!" The seven year old declared.

Her eight-year-old cousin drew courage from that. "Yeah, they're the master scarers! You're a mouse compared to them!" said Alice.

Hearing that, Zombozo grew furious. "No one is a better scarer than me!" he said. "And no one scares me, period!"

Alice and Megan didn't believe him as their uncle Ben had once told them how he scared Zombozo as Ghostfreak and the clown had been terrified. "What about Ghostfreak?" asked Megan with a smirk.

"Yes," a spooky voice called out. "What about me?"

Megan and Alice watched as their uncle Ghostfreak revealed himself and floated in front of Zombozo, who looked like he was living a nightmare right then. "Boo!" Ghostfreak whispered as he claws sprang out.

Well, just like it had years ago, the same trick scared Zombozo once more and he tried to escape, but both Whampire and Vamps appeared, their angry faces enough to stop Zombozo in his tracks. Both Vladats lifted their clawed hands towards the evil clown. "You made a bad decision kidnapping my daughter and niece, clown," said Whampire as he and Vamps hissed loudly and sprang at Zombozo, who was so frightened he disappeared again into a burst of confetti, which made both Vladats laugh.

"We scared him to pieces," said Vamps with a hearty laugh.

"Literally," said Whampire.

Ghostfreak was laughing himself as he freed the girls, who looked at him in amazement and he chuckled in amusement as he tickled them a little bit before handing Megan to her father and Alice to Vamps. After a moment of hugging the girls, Vamps looked at Megan.

"You were right about Vladats out scaring any monsters that dare to kidnap any members of our family," he said.

Ghostfreak nodded in agreement as he ruffled Megan's hair and Alice's hair affectionately. "Monsters like Zombozo will always run when aliens are about, because he's afraid of them," he said.

Alice and Megan laughed at that as the three aliens brought them home. Sasha hugged Megan hard and Stacy hugged Alice in relief, glad that they were alright. The rest of the family was also glad as Ghostfreak retold the story with animation, making them all laugh, especially Megan and Alice.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **To guestsurprise: Hey, friend. Got those stories and will put them up soon. Also, was wondering if we could chat in the reviews a bit. :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
